Inesperado
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: "Popuri, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Bukankah selama ini kita bersama dalam suka dan duka…" "Kupikir, kau bisa menjaganya. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan?" RnR? CnC? Saya bingung mau buat summary kaya gimana --"


**Inesperado  
**

**Genre : Drama (?)**

**Pair : JackXPopuri**

**Rate :K+ (?)**

**Author : Iya**

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Series : Harvest Moon Back to Nature.**

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Aneh, Alay, Lebay, Deskripsi minim, Tulisan tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, Bahasa tidak sopan, Dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, dan Bad Mood. *digebukin rame-rame*

* * *

"Huwa, akhirnya musim panas!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat saat beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia adalah Jack, pewaris dari peternakan tua di Mineral Town.

Musim panas ini adalah musim panas kedua pemuda itu berada di Mineral Town. Sekarang ia telah mengembangkan peternakan milik kakeknya dengan baik. Musim semi kemarin, dia menikah dengan seorang gadis imut berambut merah muda yang bernama Popuri. Popuri adalah anak perempuan dari peternakan Poultry. Dia memiliki kakak yang mengidap _sister complex_. Awalnya sulit bagi Jack untuk berdekatan dengan Popuri, karena sang kakak yang _over protective_. Tetapi, Jack tidak menyerah, dia berusaha terus agar Rick mengijinkan dirinya untuk berdekatan dengan Popuri.

"Popuri?" pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya. "Popuri, kau di mana?" Jack perlahan-lahan memperhatikan setiap sudut rumahnya, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari.

"Popuri?" Jack mulai panik dan mencari di seluruh peternakannya mulai dari kandang ayam, kandang sapi, kandang kuda, rumah kaca dan kandang anjing*. Tetapi, sosok yang dia cari ternyata tidak ada. Pemuda itu segera pergi ke seluruh penjuru kota. Tetapi, dia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Langkah kaki Jack berakhir di rumah Gotz.

"Jack, sedang apa kau?" tanya Gotz yang berada di depan rumahnya. "Aku mencari Popuri. Apa kau melihatnya?" Jack balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Gotz.

"Terima kasih," kata Jack

"Apa kau sudah meminta bantuan pada Harris?" tanya Gotz.

"Tidak usah, aku akan mencarinya di gunung."

"Hati-hatilah, di gunung banyak hewan buas," Gotz memperingatkan pemuda itu. Jack pun mengangguk.

* * *

Jack berlari sekuat tenaga, matanya menyisir setiap sudut-sudut jalan. Dalam hati pemuda itu, dia terus berdoa agar Popuri dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi…

"Popuri?" mata pemuda itu tertuju pada sesosok tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh darah. Doa yang terus dia panjatkan ternyata tidak terkabul. Pemuda itu merasa hatinya tertusuk-tusuk oleh beribu-ribu jarum.

"Popuri," panggil Jack kepada sosok itu.

"Popuri, kumohon bangun." Jack memeluk Popuri. Air matanya pun mengalir membasahi kedua matanya. "Popuri!" Jack berteriak memanggil Popuri. "Popuri, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Bukankah selama ini kita bersama dalam suka dan duka…" Jack terus memandang Popuri.

"POPURI!" teriak Jack saat sudah tidak lagi bisa menahan emosinya.

* * *

Langit yang dari tadi mendung pelahan-lahan meneteskan air hujan. Jack, Carter, dan Rick berada di pemakaman. Duka menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Hari ini, kita di sini untuk berdoa. Semoga jiwa Popuri damai…" ucap Carter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" ucap Rick kepada Jack yang terus murung sambil menatap batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. "Kupikir, kau bisa menjaganya. Tapi... apa yang kau lakukan?" Rick tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Rick, sudahlah." Carter berusaha menahan Rick agar tidak berbuat hal yang lebih jauh.

"Maaf, Rick. Aku… Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Jack meminta maaf kepada Rick.

"Maaf? Apa hanya dengan kata maaf bisa mengembalikan Popuri?"

"Loh? Ada apa ribut-ribut?" terdengar suara yang begitu familiar bagi mereka.

"Poppy, akhirnya kau pulang." Jack langsung berlari ke arah Popuri.

"Kau sudah kembali dari _Sunny Island_?" tanya Rick.

"Iya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Jack melakukan kecerobohan yang mengakibatkan ayam kesayanganmu diserang hewan buas," jelas Rick.

"Popuri…" wajah Popuri murung dan dia menunduk.

"Poppy?" Jack memeluk Popuri. Popuri pun menangis dalam pelukan Jack. Popuri menangisi ayam kesayangannya yang diberi nama sama dengan namanya.

"Maafkan aku Poppy… Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Jack sambil mengelus-elus rambut Popuri.

Popuri terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Poppy?" Jack yang bingung menatap istrinya.

"Jack! Hari ini kau tidur di kandang!" teriak Popuri dengan kesal.

"Apa?" teriak Jack. Bledar! Kilat pun menjadi _background_ hati Jack. Jack pun diam dan membatu setelah mendengar perkataan Popuri.

**See you next time…**

**

* * *

**

Gaje! Gaje! Gaje! Kenapa saya selalu buat Fic Gaje dan JunkFic DX

He… he…he… (garuk-garuk belakang kepala)

Reader: "Ngapain lu ke sini."

Salahin si Ilham tuh, gara-gara dia saya buat fic ini.

Maaf kalo ada yang sama dengan fic senpai. Saya tidak copas, peach is buah persik, peace is damai OK (=_=)v (digebukin rame-rame)

Kalau ada yang merasa saya plagi, tolong beritahu saya dengan senang hati saya akan mendelete fic ini dan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Maaf kalo ada yang sama, soalnya saya males ngecek satu persatu fic di sini… saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau fic ini sama. Maaf… m(_'_)m

Inspirasi dari event blue heart Popuri di HM BTN. Masa Poppy seneng ayam diberi nama yang sama dengan namanya. =_=" (dilempar telur busuk)

Saya tahu Fic saya sangat banyak kekurangannya, baik typo, dan kata-kata rancu. Saya benar-benar minta maaf mengenai hal itu… m(_'_)m

Kritik maupun saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati. ^^

Saya mengucapkan buat Silent Reader yang membaca fic grade D dan abal saya ini. (sok tau mode on) (dilempar sandal)

* * *

* kandang anjing = masalah kandang anjing ini atas sarannya Tea-kun =_=v

Deskripsinya nanti aja saya tambah -.-"

Sudah di-edit


End file.
